The Morning After
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Tender Loving Care" by iloveromance (written with permission). An embarrassing encounter in Daphne's room leads to a beautiful happy ending for Niles and Daphne. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for giving me permission to write a sequel to "Tender Loving Care" even before it was published. Obviously she knew I wouldn't be able to resist continuing it! This is what I've come up with, so I hope I've done justice to her amazing work.

Daphne slept as she hadn't in a long time. Niles' arms kept her warm and made her feel safe. But her slumber was interrupted very sharply.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?!" Frasier yelled.

Daphne and Niles both awoke immediately. "This isn't what it looks like, Dr. Crane!"

"Oh, no?" Frasier asked, his eyebrows arched.

"No. It's all perfectly innocent. Dr. Crane was just helping me get to bed. I didn't like the thought of sleeping alone, so..." Daphne explained.

"How nice of you to offer to _sleep with Daphne!_" Frasier said sarcastically.

"I have not laid a hand on Daphne!" Niles retorted. "And besides, I don't believe I owe you any explanation whatsoever."

"Maybe not," Frasier replied. "But I'm sure Mel deserves one."

The mention of Mel made Niles' heart ache. His older brother was right. Even if nothing had actually happened here, he needed to cut his ties with her. Niles turned to Daphne. "I should go."

Daphne smiled at him. "All right." She kissed him on the lips. It was nothing more than a peck, a gesture of thanks.

Niles made a quick exit from both Daphne's room, and the apartment.

"I'll get your breakfast started right away," Daphne said, getting out of bed. She quickly dressed and followed Frasier to the kitchen.

But Frasier was not so willing to allow the matter to rest. "Did something happen between you and Niles last night?"

"No! Your brother was simply doing his best to take care of me injured wrist. He's very sweet." She smiled involuntarily as she remembered what she'd over heard him saying last night.

Frasier did not miss the way her eyes had suddenly lit up. "Daphne, can you honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for my brother?"

Daphne sighed. "No. I overheard him saying that he can't stand the thought of hurting me because he loves me so much. But after that awful scene we just had in me bedroom, he probably never wants to see me again!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Frasier hugged her at once. "Oh, Daphne, you have no idea how much Niles cares about you. Trust me, this morning's embarrassment could not have erased all of that. Now, I can't say for sure what's in your heart, but if you love him, or think you do, you really should tell him. Maybe he'll finally get rid of Mel."

"But how can I face him? I never should've asked him to hold me! I was acting like a scared little girl. I'm a grown woman; I should've known better than that!"

"I've known Niles his entire life, and I can guarantee you, he doesn't hold any of this against you. If you'll just go and talk to him, you'll see what I mean. Daphne, I care about both of you, and I'd like you to be happy."

"You mean go now?" Daphne asked. "But what about your breakfast, and your father's exercises?"

"Dad and I can fend for ourselves for once. Just go and do what you have to do."

Daphne hugged her boss quickly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Daphne. I know you're scared, but trust me." He squeezed her hand.

Daphne nodded, and walked out of the apartment. She walked down into Elliot Bay's parking structure and found her car. She got in, and took off in the direction of the Montana. But then she thought of what had happened this morning. Despite her boss' reassuring words, she could not shake the sense of shame she felt for putting Niles in that position. Suddenly, the idea of showing up on his doorstep empty handed was unthinkable. She knew what she needed to do, and so she turned toward the Crane brothers' favorite gourmet bakery.

Ten minutes later, Daphne found herself outside Niles' apartment. She took a deep breath. Her hand trembled as she rang the doorbell.

Niles opened the door almost immediately. "Daphne! I hope Frasier wasn't too angry with you. I know he doesn't like you to have...visitors in your room."

Daphne smiled. "Actually, he was surprisingly understanding. I feel awful for putting you in such a terrible position. I mean, you're Dr. Crane's brother, and I'm sure that him finding us in bed together must have been embarrassing for you."

"Well, it's certainly not the highlight of my life," Niles admitted.

"I thought perhaps I'd make it up to you by buying you a present. She reached into the shopping bag she was carrying and took out a box.

Niles gasped when he saw the store's logo. "Oh, Daphne, you didn't have to do this!"

Daphne blushed. "Well, I know how you and your brother go on about the pastries from this place, so I thought I'd bring some over. You left before I could serve you breakfast."

"That was very kind of you, but it's totally unnecessary. I feel awful for creating such a scene in front of Frasier. He _is_ your boss, and I was afraid he might've...fired you, or..." his voice trailed off as he contemplated the awful possibilities.

"That's so sweet of you to be concerned, but I don't think your brother could've fired me. Your father would've had a fit!" Daphne laughed.

Niles smiled, feeling himself relax for the first time since Frasier had woken him up. "Well, since you're here, and you've brought these lovely pastries, why don't you stay and share them with me?"

"All right," Daphne said, stepping into the apartment at last. She followed him straight into the kitchen. Niles began taking out plates. Then he poured glasses of milk for himself and Daphne. He tried his best to act casual, so as not to put her on the spot. "As soon as I got home, I called Mel. It seems she was at a last-minute cocktail party with some of her colleagues last night. She never had a clue where I was. I told her we can't see each other anymore. She's always putting her needs above mine. I just can't take it anymore."

"Oh, Niles...," Daphne whispered, immediately taking his hand. She hadn't even realized she'd called him by his first name. She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and disappointment there. "I'm so sorry." The sadness in his expression nearly made her cry. She kissed his lips again. It was supposed to be a small gesture of caring and concern. But suddenly, Daphne's emotions changed. Before she knew it, she and Niles had shared a series of kisses that left her breathless.

"Daphne...," Niles said when the kisses ended. "I know I said it last night, but I feel that I should tell you again, just so you'll understand that I mean it: I love you."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears. But they were not tears of compassion for his hurt over Mel. They were from an overwhelming happiness. She could live a hundred years and still never deserve the kindness he'd shown her recently. She blinked, trying unsuccessfully to hold the tears back.

"Have I upset you?" Niles asked, stunned by her reaction. He brushed a tear away with his thumb.

Daphne shook her head. "I just don't see how you could feel that way about me. I'm certainly nothing special..."

"But you _are_, Daphne. You have no idea how lonely I was before I met you. Maris would barely speak to me most of the time. I would go to wine club events and operas, just in order to have some sort of enjoyment in life. But then I saw you, and suddenly, I had a reason to look forward to another day. Your warmth and friendship were a godsend. I honestly can't imagine where I would be today if it hadn't been for you."

Daphne thought back to those first days. Their conversations had been awkward. She wasn't used to a man of his class asking her opinions or noticing her appearance. But slowly, she'd begun to trust him. He made her feel secure and welcome when his brother treated her harshly. Looking back, it all made sense. She smiled. There was a warmth in her heart that hadn't been there a moment ago. "I love you, too."

Niles' heart soared. "Well, I guess this calls for a toast." He picked up his glass of milk. Daphne did the same.

"What should we drink to?"

Niles took hold of her free hand, feeling its softness. "Our future." He knew that their future could only get more beautiful from here.

**The End**


End file.
